


食人株（声波中心）

by eveningstar16



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Multi, R18, 触手向
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: 声波群活动：声色可餐——荤菜制作人：星星，傻多速





	食人株（声波中心）

“都安排好了吗？”看见惊天雷和闹翻天走进来，红蜘蛛向他的僚机发问。

“威震天知道声波跟我们走了吗？”

“不知道。”闹翻天抢着回答，威震天在能量矿那边，根本不知道这边的事。

“那些磁带们呢？”红蜘蛛问。

“被我和闹翻天分别支走了，一时半会都不会回来。”

“那就好，我们的计划，必须万无一失。”红蜘蛛唇角扬起一个弧度，“我们的情报官，也该付出代价了。”

那是一个甜美而危险的笑容。

 

 

 

声波上线的时候，感到处理器里有些昏沉，他仔细的回想，唯一能想起来的，就是闹翻天一反常态地问他要不要尝尝自己的能量饮料——那个贪吃鬼居然会做这样的行为，这不符合逻辑——

“他醒了！”贪吃鬼的声音非常适时的响起。

声波这才发现发现，自己正悬停在空中。准确来说，是闹翻天的机身上。

他几乎是瞬间就想翻身而起，可他的四肢电路却麻痹着无法动弹。

这是哪？发生了什么？他的处理器飞速运转着。

“亲爱的情报官啊。”他最不想听到的声音响起了。他的余光看见了红蜘蛛和惊天雷正悬停在他的两侧。

“目的：解释。”

“没什么，就是想跟你玩个小游戏。”

“行为：无意义。”

“有没有意义，可不是你说了算。”惊天雷发话了，“我建议...你现在向长机求情。”

 

“TC，这你就不懂了，”红蜘蛛道，“你难道不知道，咱们的情报官，是个硬骨头吗？”

 

这时，声波感到机体的麻痹感消去了很多，他的头部可以活动了，他勉强转头头雕向下看去——

黑压压的大片大片的犹如触手一样的生物——赛博坦生命体最惧怕的——食人株。

 

就在自己的正下方。

 

大概是能够感受到上方火种的频率，那些食人株全部都直立起来，向着天空渴望一般地扭动着......

 

“求情吧，情报官，”惊天雷迟疑了一下，“趁还来得及...”

 

“TC你心软什么？你忘了他是怎么对我们的？咱们今年奖金都没了你还帮他着想？”闹翻天愤愤地打断了他，“咱们是一个队伍，你这样，咱们还有什么乐趣可言？”

 

“求情：否定。”

 

“很好，”红蜘蛛冷冷地笑了，“闹仔，把他扔下去！”

“得令!”闹翻天欢天喜地地打了个旋儿，毫不犹豫地把情报官抛了下去。

“再见，祝你好运。”刻意行了个军礼，闹翻天做着鬼脸嘲弄道。

惊天雷有些不忍地别过了头。

红蜘蛛只是微微冷笑，猩红色的光学镜滑过一道闪光。

幽深的夜幕里，一抹蓝色急速地向着满地张牙舞爪的食人株坠去。

“呯!”响亮的一声，音波在宁静的夜晚传得很远，许久才袅袅散去。

红蜘蛛的脸色变得有些微妙，闹翻天不安地看了看四周，接着瞬移到了惊天雷背后，死死地扒住了他的肩。

……好在，摔得并不很重，除了磁带仓的玻璃碎裂、口罩上出现几道裂纹，情报官其余的部分仍旧完好，这大概得归功于闹翻天他们并不是想致他于死地——同时也是因为这些食人株意外成为了缓冲垫的缘故。

但紧接着，还未等情报官爬起，这些有生命的“缓冲垫”就活动了起来，叫情报官深刻体会到了“天下没有免费的午餐”这句话，它们索取报酬来了。

触手们不紧不慢地靠拢，曼妙地活动着身子，然后，附上情报官的四肢，轻巧地翻卷了那么几下——声波就内芯杂陈地发现，自己没法动弹了。

……触手温润绵软，柔韧而有硬度，与塞伯坦人一样拥有相同火种的它们，却完全没有一个正常意义上的形象，因此，它们带来的那种心理上和生理上的不适感便越发明显。

声波恼怒之余，内芯也对此作呕不已。

其余的触手纷纷加入了这场会餐，它们懒洋洋地攀缘过来，然后在情报官的机体上四处探索 ，试图找到些可以食用的东西。

眼看着一条触手就要到达破裂的磁带仓边缘了，情报官再也不愿坐以待毙，他开始尝试用四肢挣扎以外的方式逃脱——他开启了颅内的超声波共振装置。

一时间天旋地转，嗡嗡的高频率音波中，不论是食人株还是seeker们通通失了分辨力，再无暇顾及其他。

声波乘机扒开那些摇摇欲坠的触手，艰难地爬起，摇摇欲坠地慢慢向外挪去。

平心而论，声波其实很佩服seeker们为了报复他所下的血本，贪吃鬼那瓶不知添加了何种药物的能量液效力很强，直到现在他也仍使不上多少力气，更遑论飞行了。

发现情报官的脱逃，红蜘蛛一面尖叫着捂着头雕，一面疯狂地往地面倾泻弹药，然而在那样的，仿佛是从脑内滋生出的干扰中，再好的射击手也会失了准头。

最后还是惊天雷拼了命的使出一记音爆，这才抵消了高频音波的影响。

而闹翻天直接一个瞬移，把艰难跋涉的情报官又送回了原地。

虽然植物们并不会像塞星人一样露出表情，但在场所有人分明都能感觉到，食人株们，生气了。

声波自己也预料到，它们不会再像上一次那般温柔地对待他了。

源源不断的触手汹涌地聚拢来，这一次的数量比上次多了两倍还不止，它们死死地勒住情报官的四肢，力度之大几乎挤出凹痕。

同时，两根特别的触手链接到了情报官的后颈处，向里面释放出一种奇怪的液体。

那种液体温热而略粘稠，所经之处系统的灵敏度皆有所增加，机体温度缓步提升，同时，武器模块则被麻痹，无法使用。

声波头一次感到事态严重，无法掌控，冷凝液不由自主地淌了下来。

其余的触手也没有闲着，它们大力捣碎了残留的磁带仓玻璃，扩宽了面罩的裂缝，露出了鲜为人见的年轻面庞和精致脆弱的磁带仓内元件。

无数细小的触手急不可耐地滑进磁带仓，蠕动、拍打、摩挲。那种感觉声波从未经历过，他慌乱而惊恐，那是一种仿佛被玩弄内脏般鲜明而恐怖的感觉。

就在这时，一株满是好奇芯的食人株，用它的触手触碰了一下平整的磁带仓里唯二的两个凸起——那是声波最不愿让人知晓的隐秘之一——并且顽皮地卷弄、推动了一下，声波立刻扬起了头雕，机体向后紧绷，发出了一声无法抑制的短促哀鸣。

那是磁带转轮，是他储存每一比特情报和信息的地方，同时，也是他最为敏感的所在。

如此激烈的反应，不管是天空中浮着看好戏的seeker，还是正发着脾气的食人株，皆被吓了一跳，随后，都无可救药的，兴奋了起来。

情报官绝望地看着两条带有吸盘的触手向他伸来……无法动用唯一有效的音波武器的情况下，他无异于待宰的羔羊。尽管用了全力去挣扎，但那毕竟无济于事。

一直冷眼旁观的红蜘蛛终于开了金口，他垂下眼睑，慢条斯理地拨弄着手指“声波，只要你认个错，我就让闹闹带你走，免遭这些低贱的植物折腾。”

闹翻天在他身边嬉笑，时而飞到红蜘蛛身边，时而跑到惊天雷前面，似乎是在佐证红蜘蛛的话。

“要求，不合理。错误，不存在。”平稳得仿佛丝毫没有身处险境的声音。

红蜘蛛微微点了点头，勾起唇角“好啊，不愧是我认识的那个情报官。既然如此，那你就慢慢享受吧，我们待会儿再看看，你是否会后悔呢？”

……带着对食物的本能的渴望，吸盘包裹住了那两枚敏感得要命的转轮，然后——它开始了抽吸——为的是期盼能流出些能量液来填饱肚子，不过很可惜，它找错了地方，情报官的磁带仓并不产能量液，只能生产盛放能量液的盒子。

但仅有低级智能的触手不会知晓，亦不会明白，它专心致志地吸弄，甚至于轻轻旋转着，调整着方向拨动。

声波死死地咬住了下唇，他的理智几近崩溃的边缘，但仍苦苦支撑着，不过，这个时间不会太久了。

因为更多的触手已经如藤蔓一般攀上了他的大腿，像是闻到猎物气息的野兽一般，像那个最隐秘的部位探去。

“声波，你熬不过去的，”惊天雷叹了口气，“你知道的，他们最终能够用暴力撬开你的面板，你自己打开...可以少受点罪。”

声波并不否认惊天雷的善意提醒。他明白接下来会发生什么，而他所能做的，无非就是加速这个进程——让他的同僚们满意。

“看来你想通了，情报官。”红蜘蛛的声音听上去芯情很好。

声波的对接面板无声的滑开，最隐秘的部位暴露在清冷的月光下，他的输出管挺立了起来，触手轻柔地在那周围画着圈，带来管身的一阵阵轻颤。很快，输出管头部就分泌出了透明的液体蜿蜒而下滑落，宛如一串串泪滴。

触手无声地探上了银色的接口，缓缓的深入了头部。触手顶开保护叶片的时候，来自异物的入侵让声波忍不住想要呻吟出声，屈辱、羞耻和痛苦一齐涌上他的火种，可红蜘蛛，惊天雷和闹翻天看好戏的目光让他将那声呻吟堪堪地咽回了发声器。

受到刺激的甬道已经开始自主的分泌润滑液，而那触手宛如知道他芯中所想，在探入一小段后又忽得抽身退出，带出一大片黏腻的液体，洒在声波光洁的大腿上。

红蜘蛛忍不住轻笑出声，“亲爱的情报官啊，真的还要忍吗？”

更多的触手开始向他身上攀爬而来，犹如一条条小蛇，向他装甲深处游进去，探进那些精密而又敏感的线缆里...

不，绝不能出声，声波芯一横，便狠狠地在舌尖一咬！

瞬间能量液就从舌尖涌了出来，口腔里弥漫起腥味，却也让他神智清明了不少。

他抬起头怒视着红蜘蛛。

纵然隔着护目镜，seeker们也能感觉到那下面声波冰冷的怒意，闹翻天不禁缩到了惊天雷的后面。

然而，很快，他尽力维持的平静，便被汹涌而上的触手所打破。

“唔......啊......！”第一根触手彻底顶入甬道的时候，声波忍不住发出一声痛呼。

表面凹凸不平的生命体狠狠地碾过他内壁上的传感节点，带来剧烈的刺激。触手狠狠地侵犯着，深深地埋进声波的甬道，又大力地撤出，湿热而又紧致的甬道紧紧地包裹着食人株，触手几乎是干渴地汲取着声波体内的液体...

循着不断滴下的润滑液的来源，第二根触手也迫不及待地绕到了声波的对接面板上，食人株巨大的头部在接口外沿试探了一圈，便毫不留情地猛然顶了进去。

狭窄的接口陡然挤入两根触手，撕裂一般的生理疼痛让清洗液一瞬间就漫上了声波的光镜。他的双膝战栗着，他想要挣脱，想要结束这场酷刑，可被食人株紧紧地束缚着的双手和双腿，和他体内肆无忌惮冲撞着的触手让他知道——

这场酷刑还远远未完。

他只能半被迫着，迎合着，吞吐着，淋漓的润滑液不断地随着触手的没入和拔出而流下来，将交合的部位浸染地一塌糊涂。

他的散热系统疯狂地运转着，他不由自主地仰起头雕，随着触手冲撞而颤抖着，发声器里发出一种混合着快乐和痛苦的喘息——

深埋在接口内的触手正疯狂地攻陷着他柔嫩又温暖的甬道，两根触手将内壁撑得严丝合缝，每一次吞吐都带来重重的剐蹭，带来让他颤抖的刺激和快感，而他的接口都好像要挽留一样，紧紧地绞着那管子，不让它离开...

一阵巨大的饱含着快感和痛苦的刺激席卷了声波的整个电路。

声波输出管的顶端猛然抖动了一下，白色的交合液射了出来。

他过载了。

 

“啪，啪，啪。”

红蜘蛛优雅地鼓了几下掌，似乎对刚才这一幕很是满意。

“真是大开眼界，咱们的情报官也有这样的一面。”随即他声音又冰冷下来，“声波，现在愿意求饶了吗，只要你服软求我，我就让闹仔瞬移带着你出来。否则...”

熟悉的电子音打断了他。

Soundwave , superior...Seekers, inferior...

机械而又冰冷的声线一如往常，然而任谁都能听出这其中极力忍耐的颤抖。

红白色的飞机却不怒反笑，“情报官啊，我真是厌烦了你这张只会用电子音的嘴，比起它，果然还是你下面的小嘴更动听呢。”

声波还没来得及反驳，方才埋在他接口内的触手竟突然撤出，从口罩的裂缝里强行挤了进去。

柔软的触手瞬间就填满了他的口腔，润滑液的腥气冲得声波隐隐地想要作呕，触手在湿热的口腔里扭动着，翻卷着，声波的口腔中电解液发出的淫靡的水声，他无法合上嘴，也无法说话，他只能被动着任由着混合着润滑液和电解液的粘腻液体从唇角流下，流进脖颈那精密的线缆深处...

“差不多行了吧，”惊天雷适时的提醒，“我看要不...”

“TC，你是不是忘了，”闹翻天恶作剧地眨眨光学镜，“他可还有一张【嘴】呢。”

“闹闹，看来你能量块没白吃，脑子还够用。”红蜘蛛笑了笑，“好戏还没收尾，怎么能就这么结束？”

仿佛为了印证红蜘蛛的话似的，仍未餍足的食人株再度动了起来，它们没能在情报官的嘴里讨到什么好处，于是把目标再度转向了那个它曾经汲取到水分和养料的窄小入口。

只是与上一次不同，这次它们打算双管齐下。

还因过载的余韵而昏沉的声波被换了个姿势架起，在新的姿势下，那两张湿润的，微缩着的小口显露得更加清楚。

声波立刻猜到了食人株们的意图，但此时他孤立无援，手脚也酥软无力。

没有人能在这样的情况下依旧保持绝对的理智——除非此刻这里站着的是震荡波。

不……不!不行，绝对不行……这简直!太要命了！声波支离破碎又无望地在思想中喘息，颤颤巍巍地撕扯、踢蹬着两腿，因着所剩无几的自尊心和强烈的求生欲——不管怎样，他毕竟尽了最大的努力去尝试了。

接着，触手两两相缠，合并成了两个狰狞的螺旋形，然后，靠近……

残忍的温柔，触手缓慢而不可抗拒地撑开了紧致的甬道，一点一点地深入浅出着。它们前后交替，玩儿得不亦乐乎。

然而，经受过一次的接口保护叶微微有些发肿，而从未被光顾的备用接口则非常生涩，两者都以不同的方式无声地拒绝着如此强硬的入侵，而具体的表现则是情报官剧烈的颤抖。

痛，实在是……太痛了。

如此鲜明的，仿佛从内部被磨钝的钢刀慢慢剐蹭的痛感，令情报官的光学镜清洗液不受控制地再度流了满面，精致的面甲也略略扭曲。

舌尖因痛楚而微微探出；急促而短暂地置换着气体，早已破裂的嘴唇因此再次撕裂，莹蓝色的能量液顺着下颌缓缓淌下——这一幕在旁人看起来，竟是意外的色情。

甬道一阵阵紧缩，触手前进的深度受到了阻碍，但也正因如此，原本疏远的传感节点之间的距离意外地被缩短，于是当触手抽出，又继续埋入——沿途被剐蹭到的传感节点爆炸似得被其点亮，极致的快感汹涌到了处理器中，酥麻的电流传遍全身。

在这令人头晕目眩的快感中，声波不自觉地放松了警惕，后置系统忠实地传达了这一反应，接口松开了对触手的牵制，仍由它一插到底——狰狞的触手直直地捅破能源镜，抵达了次级油箱，并开始抽吸能量。

“唔——!!”再也控制不住，情报官崩溃般地叫出了声，迎来了第二次迅疾的过载，随后便因过载后的无力和能源的不足，坠入了重启的昏睡中。

大量的润滑液夹杂着些许能量液将触手浇了个透，余下的，则悉数撒在了地上。

“啧啧啧，看来他真是有够爽的，对吧？”闹翻天瞪大了光镜，咂舌。

红蜘蛛却只是弯了下嘴角，随后变形成战机招呼道“我们走。闹闹，你去把他带出来，我估摸着……我们的小朋友快到了。”

闹翻天欢呼一声，随即瞬移进去将声波带到了旁边的空地上，便跟在长机后面飞走了。

惊天雷犹疑地看了看仍躺在地上毫无知觉的情报官，摇了摇头，跟上两个同伴离开了。

 

声波再一次上线的时候，他的磁带们正围绕在他身边，他们看上去已经焦急地守候了很久，声波光镜亮起来的那一瞬，他们又紧张、又害怕地围在他身边。

潮水般的讯息顺着共生链接传了过来。

“老大你怎么回事？”

“我们花了好久才找到你！”

“你看起来特别不好，是发生了什么吗？”

“我们好担心你！”

声波在共生链接里迅速地安抚了他们——他感到浑身上下像被撕裂了一般疼痛，他想，他该去一趟吊钩那里，当然，在此之前，他想要将一些破碎的记忆永远封锁在自己的记忆扇区——

就在这时，他收到了一条讯息。

是没有署名的加密匿名数据。

 

很简短的一句，却足以让他的火种颤抖了一瞬。

“声波，咱们的游戏，还没有结束呢。”

 

END


End file.
